Josefina Joey Wheeler
by suntan140
Summary: fem Joey. Hi the name is Josefina "Joey" Wheeler. Ever since i become friends with yugi. My life become one adventure after the other and it all started on one any other day. Co-Writer: No.1DigiBakuFan
1. Chapter 1

_Who ever said that monsters don't exist?_

_Well here's the truth, people, they do._

_Name's Josefina Josef Wheeler or "Joey/Jose" for short and I used ta be a monster._

_I was hit by my drunk dad a lot and abandoned by my mom and little sister, but I'm glad that she was able ta get out o' the house._

_Her names Serenity._

_I ended up growin' up with no friends, since I didn't want anyone ta get hurt by my dad and when I entered High School I joined a gang and did some pretty nasty things._

_But that all changed when I met Yugi David Muto._

_He was a little shrimp and had always been picked on by others, includin' me and my best (and only) true friend Tristin Lee Taylor._

_One day we took his "precious puzzle" and I threw a piece of it into the river._

_Later, that same day, me and Tristin were beat up by the school bully and Yuge stud up for us, savin' our butts and gettin' beat up in the proses._

_After school, I went into the river and went lookin' for Yugi's puzzle piece so I could fix what I'd done wrong._

_When I found it, I gave it ta his grandpa and he gave it ta Yugi._

_The next day, I said some real out of character things and ever since then me and Yugi's been pretty close and I know deep down inside I feel somethin'._

_If any of you ever tell anyone I said this, I'd have to kill you so don't: I've got a crush on Yugi._

_I don't know how it happened, but after a video chat with Serenity, where we were talkin' about what it might be like ta be "normal" (she was going blind so she didn't know what normal was) and have crushes, I suddenly realized that I have feelings for the boy who saved me from my inner demons and stopped me from becomin' a monster like my dad for life._

_This is Josefina Josef Wheeler signing off. _

Yugi David Muto and Josefina "Joey/Jose" Josef Wheeler were playing Duel Monsters, a popular card game that Joey was new to it and she had gotten lost in thought as she was thinking over her next move.

Yugi was about the size of an 11-year-old with amethyst eyes, fair skin and black hair with dark-red lines around the spikes and 6 golden-blonde spikes that framed his innocent face. He had a punk-like chocker around his neck, a white shirt, an upside down pyramid with the Eye of Horus hanging around his neck by a brown string (called the Millennium Puzzle), a dark-blue jacket and matching jeans.

Meanwhile, Joey had long blonde hair, tanned skin and chocolate-brown eyes. She was wearing the same outfit as Yugi but with a light blue shirt instead of a white one and she didn't have the puzzle or chocker.

"Hey Joey. Earth to Joey. Hey are you in there? It's your turn." Yugi chuckled.

Each of them had 6 cards in their hands, not surprisingly that Joey's were all monsters since those are the only cards she have in her Deck and she was in a bit of a pinch.

"Awww." Tristin Lee Taylor chuckled, swinging his arm over her shoulder and under her chin.

Tristin was at least a head taller than Joey with dark-brown hair in a perfect spike, green eyes and tanned skin. He was wearing the same thing as Yugi, only without the chocker and puzzle and a yellow shirt instead.

Tristin had been Joey's first real friend.

When she joined her first gang, about 2 years ago, Tristin was her mentor and taught her how to fight. He was flirtatious at times, but he was more like a brother to the blonde then a boyfriend.

"Isn't she cute when she's thinking?" Tristin teased.

"Hey Tristin! Yugi's teaching me how ta play Duel Monsters!" Joey greeted and held up her hand, showing Tristin the cards.

"Drooling monsters?" He asked in confusion.

If this was an Anime, a red anger mark would've appeared on Joey's head as Tristin loosened his grip around her neck in confusion.

"Duel Monsters ya nim-rod!" Joey corrected, shoving him away from herself and next to Teá Louise Guarder.

Teá had brown hair that was straight and cut just above her shoulders, blue eyes and far skin. She had a pink jacket, white collar shirt, dark-blue bow-tie, dark-blue mini-skirt and brown short-heel shoes with white stockings.

Teá had been Yugi's best friend in middle school and once when she had had a girly talk with the eldest Wheeler girl, she accidently admitted that she used to have a crush on him but said those feelings had become that of a sister.

"Sheesh!" Tristin pouted.

"They've been at it for hours. Jose's starting to get the hang of the game but Yugi's like an expert." Teá chimed.

Teá called Joey "Jose" since it sounded more feminine then "Joey" and she uses it to remind herself and Joey that she is a girl and it's a good thing too, since she was the definition of tomboy and that's why Tristin and Yugi called her "Joey" out of respect of her personality.

"Okay, Yugi." Joey began, taking a card form her hand.

"It's time ta Duel!" She finished, slapping the card on the playing mat.

Noticing the confused look on Tristin's face, Tea explained some of the rules.

"See, each card has an ATT number and a DEF number. First player to eliminate someone's life points is the winner." The female brunette explained.

"Pretty good move, huh, Yugi?" Joey said smugly.

The blonde girl, truth be told, was hoping to impress him at least a little bit.

"Yep!" Yugi said with a cheerful nod.

"Pretty good move." He continued as he picked another card.

"But not good enough." The tri-head continued as he placed a stronger monster on the mat.

"What?" She gasped, accidentally dropping her cards and looking at the ones on the table in shock.

Joey's monster's ATT points were 800 and Yugi's were 1500 so he had creamed the tomboy.

Realising her mistake in her strategy, Joey looked up at Yugi, sweating like hell.

"Thanks a lot, a card that powerful totally wipes me out." The blonde groaned, sarcastically.

"Whoa, you stink at this game, Joey." Tristin teased.

Joey put her hands behind her head and pouted.

"Ha, ha. You did fine, Joey. I just have better cards. See, my Grandpa owns a game shop and I get all my best cards from him." Yugi chuckled.

Joey took her hands from behind her head and placed them on each side of the desk she and Yugi were Duelling on, pulling herself to her feet.

"You're own game shop? Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Joey cheered, since it was the end of school anyway.

"Okay." Yugi chuckled.

"Maybe I could even get my Grandpa to show us this super rare card he's got." He smiled.

Joey giggled.

"_This'll be great!_" She thought in excitement.

A while later, they arrived at the Kame Game shop and an old man was at the front desk.

He had tanned skin, faded purple eyes and grey hair with 6 spikes at the front and a beard and must-ash. He had an orange bandana over his head, was wearing a white shirt and dark green dungarees. This is Solomon Moto, Yugi's Grandpa.

"Grandpa? I'm home!" Yugi called as he and the others walked through the door.

"And I see you brought company." Grandpa chuckled.

"Grandpa could you show my friends your awesome super rare card?" The tri-head asked in excitement.

"Rare card? My special card?" The grey-nette asked in slight surprise.

He put his head in his hand in a thinking manner and hummed.

"Please, please!" Yugi begged, clapping his hands together.

"Pretty please?" Joey begged, bowing in respect.

Grandpa hummed again then laughed whole-heartedly.

"How can I refuse?" He smiled.

The grey-nette reached behind his desk and pulled out an old box.

"You kids are in for a treat, I don't bring this card out too offen." Grandpa chuckled.

"Ready?" He asked, with a friendly smirk.

Then, he pulled out a Duel Monsters card with a picture of a large, fierce, beautiful white dragon who's scales looked shell-like and had deep blue eyes. It's level was indicated to be 8 since that was how many stars there were, with 2500 DEF points and 3000 ATT points.

"Here it is. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon. So rare, so powerful, I never let it leave my hands." The grey-nette introduced.

Joey, Yugi and Tea awed the card while Tristin looked at it in confusion as Grandpa held it up proudly.

Then, the male brunette took the card out of the older man's hand and eyed it, making said older man's eyes widen in shock and horror.

"Doesn't look all that special to me." He stated.

Tea and Yugi sweat-dropped as Grandpa snatched the card back in panic and held it tightly against his chest for protection.

"This card is priceless. There are only 4 of them in all the world." He stated, tears in his amethyst eyes that Yugi had inherited.

"Speaking of priceless, I'm ready to trade." Joey cut in before things could get ugly.

"Not for this card." Grandpa growled and turned away from the blonde girl.

"Huh? No, I didn't mean for that card." She chuckled and glanced around the store.

"I meant show me some other cool cards ta get me started." The Brooklyn accented girl smiled.

Then, the door opened and someone stepped inside.

"Hello, can I help you?" Grandpa asked, cheerfully.

Tristian glanced behind him and gasped, causing the rest of the teens to look as well.

"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me." The figure stated.

It was a boy with brown, straight hair, peachy skin and cold, soulless blue eyes in the boys' uniform with the jacket closed and a silver brief-case in his hand.

It was Seto Jackson Kaiba.

"Seto Kaiba?" Yugi gasped in confusion.

"Kaiba?!" Tristian gasped in shock.

"Doesn't he have a big, fancy company to run? What's he doing down here?" He added in surprise.

"Not that it's any of your biasness, but I came to see the card." Kaiba said with a cold edge in his voice and on his smirking face.

"Hey, are you inta Duel Monsters, too?" Joey asked, attempting to be friendly with the fairly new kid in her school.

"This is perfect, maybe we could all Duel together sometime." She added.

"Me? Duel you? I would have more of a challenge playing Solitaire." The young CEO smirked, arrogantly.

"What?" The Brooklyn girl asked in confusion.

"I am the Number 1 ranked Duellist in the country and the favourite to win the Duel Monsters championship. Ha! You wouldn't last 2 minutes in a Duel with me." Kaiba smirked in mockery.

"Ohhhh, I'm shaking. Maybe you'd like to settle this with fists instead of cards." Joey suggested, clenching a fist and glaring at Kaiba.

"Whoa, take it easy, Joey." Yugi yelped, running in-between the blonde and the brunette, holding her back with his hands.

"But Yugi, Kaiba's asking for it." The blonde growled in protest.

The CEO brunette had closed his eyes for a moment in arrogance, then opened them and smirked in the eldest Wheeler girl's direction.

"Now, does this shop have any worth-while cards or not?" Kaiba asked in arrogance, then turned his head…

And caught sight of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Kaiba barged past Joey and Yugi, causing the tri-head to bump into the blonde, who bumped into her brotherly brunette friend, all calling out "Hey" in protest.

"Can it be?! The Blue-Eyes White Dragon in a dump like this?!" He asked in shock.

Seeing the look in his eyes, Grandpa closed to the case the card was in and took it out of Kaiba's reach.

"Well, enough window shopping. Is there anything else I can help you with?" The grey-nette asked as he regained his composure.

Kaiba growled and slammed his brief case onto the table, starting Grandpa, as it was opened and turned around so the elderly man could see what was inside the case, making him gasp.

"Listen to me, Old-man, give me your Blue-Eyes White Dragon card and I'll trade you all of these!" The brunette demanded.

Taking a look for herself, Joey and the others found it was filled with Duel Monster cards.

The Gaming trio (Yugi, Joey and Tea) gasped in shock and awe at the cards while Tristian seemed un-impressed.

"Ahhh, nice. But no thanks." Grandpa declined.

The Gaming trio gasped in shock and confusion, Tristian Anime-style switched (blue lines under his eyes/coming off his head) and Kaiba growled in annoyance.

"Fine. If you won't trade, maybe you'll cell it. Name your price, I can pay anything you ask." He begged.

"I'm sure you could, but this card is worth more to me then you could ever offer. Not because of its power, or because it's so rare, but because of what it means to me." Grandpa said, gently but firmly.

Kaiba seemed to flinch.

"This card was given to me by a dear friend. And I treasure this card like I do that friend. So parting with it is completely out of the question!" The grey-nette said, turning firm once more.

Something seemed to crack in Kaiba.

"No." He muttered.

"You'd feel the same even if it were a common card, right Grandpa?" Yugi questioned, coming in before things got ugly.

"Exactly. You see, this precious card has bonded with my heart." The amethyst eyed man said.

"Fine! I've heard enough of your nonsense!" Kaiba huffed and walked away, taking the brief case with him.

"Naive, old, fool." He muttered.

The brunette was completely oblivious to the fact that the blonde had heard him.

"Leave 'em alone, Rich-Boy. Or I'll kick your sorry butt." Joey muttered as Kaiba pasted.

The CEO either didn't hear her, or didn't take her seriously because he just shoved past her as if she was just another person on the streets.

~The next day, after school~

The gang of 4 friends were going to Kame Game again so Joey could get more cards and learn how to play the game properly.

"Man, I hope he has some cool cards today." Joey prayed.

"Me too." Yugi chuckled.

Soon, they were at Kame Game and walked into the open front-door.

"Okay Grampus, I'm back ta get more cards!" Joey called into the empty shop.

"Hey? Hey Grampus!" She repeated.

"Grandpa? I'm home." Yugi called.

"Maybe he… Went out." Tea suggested, sounding as if she didn't believe it.

"Maybe. But why would he leave the door unlocked?" The Brooklyn girl wondered.

Then the shop phone started going off.

Yugi walked over to it and took the call.

"Hello? Kame Game shop." He called in.

Suddenly, Yugi grew tense.

"Kaiba?!" He gasped.

A few more moments of tense silence.

"Kaiba?! What have you done Kaiba?!" The tri-head gasped.

But the line went dead.

He put the phone back where it was supposed to go and turned to his friends.

"Come on, my Grandpa needs us." He said.

Joey nodded.

"I'm right here with ya, Yuge. Just explain on ta way and when we get there, I'll decide how much pummelling Kaiba's in for." She growled and the group started running.

~At Kaiba Corp headquarters~

The 4 high school students ran thought the front door and hopped into an elevator together.

When they reached the top floor they saw the old grey-nette on the floor, looking as if he had a heart attack.

Tea gasped.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried and ran to the old man, stumbling as he came near.

"Grandpa? Are you okay?" He asked, hoping for a response.

"Yugi… I failed… I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson about the Heart of the Cards, but I lost." Grandpa sighed in shame, sweat drenching his forehead and the feeling he had failed was in his eyes.

He grunted in pain and seemed mortally wounded.

Tea had just finished a call to the hospital, when another door opened.

"How's the old man feeling, humm?"

The group looked to the voice and saw Kaiba there.

"Kaiba! You sleaze! What have you done to him?!" Joey yelled in fury.

"We had a Duel, that's all, each of us putting up are most valuable card as the prise. But I guess playing against a champion like myself was just too much **stimulation** for the old fool." Kaiba chuckled, as if he knew a secret.

Tea pointed at him accusingly.

"Kaiba! You should be ashamed of yourself!" She growled in disapproval.

"It was fair." Kaiba smiled, a sick and smug smile at that.

Then he pulled a card out of his pocket.

"And look at the sweet prise I won." He smiled.

It was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

And Kaiba ripped it.

Everyone gasped in shock and horror.

"Grandpa's most treasured card." Yugi gasped.

"Yes the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card." Kaiba smirked as he tossed the pieces aside.

"And this one… Will never be used against me." He chuckled.

"M-my-my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! My treasure." Grandpa gasped and trembled.

"Grandpa, hold on." Yugi begged.

"How could you do such a thing?" He asked, glaring teary eyes at Kaiba.

"Yugi here." The grey-nette said and held up a Deck of cards.

"Take this." He gasped.

"Huh? Grandpa?" Yugi gasped in fear.

"I build this Deck, I put my Soul in these cards and I thought you everything I know, Yugi. Take them. Take my cards and teach him respect. Respect for the Heart of the Cards. Teach Kaiba respect for the Heart of the Cards, Yugi." Grandpa wheezed out, a deep plead in his eyes.

"But Grandpa, you need help. I've got to get you to a Doctor." The tri-head argued.

"Sounds like an excuse." Kaiba chuckled.

"Your friends can care for your Grandfather. While you and I Duel." He suggested, with a sickly calm smile.

"Unless you're afraid." The brunette taunted.

"_That's it._" Joey though in a growl.

"Take him, Yugi!" She encouraged.

Yugi blinked away his tears and turned around to face his four friends.

"We can take care of your Grandpa while you teach creepy-Kaiba a lesson! Teach that rich, spoiled brat what a real Duels all about!" The blonde promised, glaring at Kaiba in hate and a hint of determination at Yugi.

"For your Grandpa, Yugi." Tea added.

"I don't know." Yugi stammered.

"Trust me, you're like the best player I've ever seen and you've got the Millennium Puzzle." The blonde complimented.

"_Not to mention cute._" She added in her mind.

"You can do this, Yugi. I know ya can." The Brooklyn accented girl finished.

"We all do." Tea added.

Yugi nodded in determination and turned back to his grandfather.

"Okay, Grandpa, I'll do it." He promised.

"I know you will, my boy." The grey-nette wheezed.

Then, Tea pulled out a pen and smiled at the group.

"Everyone, put your hands together and I'll mark us with a special sign." She instructed.

Joey, Yugi, Tea and Tristin put their hands together and the brunette girl drew a smiley-face over their connected hands.

When she was done, they pulled back their hands and stared at the mark.

"What gives, Tea?" Joey asked in confusion.

"It's a symbol of our friendship. So when Yugi's Duelling, no matter how tough it gets, he'll know that he's not alone, we're all right there with him." The brunette girl explained with confidence and a smile.

Yugi nodded with confidence.

With some help from Joey, the gang got Grandpa onto Tristian's back just as the ambulance was pulling up in the drive way.

The group ran to the elevator, leaving Yugi to fight the evil brunette alone.

Once they reached the bottom, the team got to the ambulance, safe and sound.

"Jose." Tea called.

Hearing her female nickname, Joey turned her head to face the brunette.

"Tristian and I will take Yugi's grandpa to the hospital. Why don't you get back in there and cheer Yugi on?" She suggested.

"Okay, take good care of him Tea." The blonde nodded and ran back inside the building.

By the time Joey got there, the Duel had started and real monsters were on the field, not just cards.

She soon realised however that the monsters were just holograms.

At some point in the Duel, a little kid joined in on watching it take place.

The blonde had heard Kaiba had a little brother, but she never believed it until she saw the little boy with blue eyes, raven hair, tanned skin wearing a light blue bandana, a striped long-sleeved shirt, a red vest over it and baggy cargo shorts standing at Kaiba's side of the arena and call him "big brother".

As the Duel went on, Yugi kept on playing monsters in DEF mode to protect his life-points while Kaiba attacked with an evil smirk.

Eventually, Yugi had a monster that was strong enough to take Kaiba on and took a large chunk of his life-points out.

But then, Kaiba summoned 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons and it looked like Yugi was in deep trouble, but then he did something Joey had never seen before.

He summoned Exordia.

Though she hadn't been playing the game long, Joey knew that usually the Duel wasn't over until one play's life-points dropped to 0 or all the cards in an opponent's Deck were gone and neither of those things happened when Exordia was summoned.

The huge creature just destroyed Kaiba's Dragons and his life-points.

"Ya did it! Yugi you won!" Joey cheered.

"This can't be. My brother never loses." The kid gasped.

"You play only for power, Kaiba and that is why you lost. But if you put your heart in the game, there is nothing you can't do." Yugi said, sounding older and wiser then he really was.

It was then that Joey noticed his voice had grown deeper, he was a little bit taller and looked matured in his face instead of completely innocent.

"But… But how? How could I have lost to him?" Kaiba gasped.

"Kaiba, if you truly want to know… Open your mind!" The tri-head yelled.

Suddenly, a glowing eye appeared on Yugi's forehead and he pointed his hand at Kaiba, as if he was throwing something his way.

Almost instantly, Kaiba's soulless eyes became life-like and were a pure blue colour instead of the sickening cold dark blue they had been.

"There, Kaiba. Maybe now you will begin to see." The tri-head soothed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys i know that you waiting for the next chapter but i got college and my job going on and when i got home i want to sleep and my beta is taking to long with the next chapter. so if you want to adopted this story go ahead just tell me so i could read your story of it but only you have to add is the joey is going to be the queen of games and she was a queen reincarnation from egypt with atem.


End file.
